


Niedźwiedzie Taurinów

by manwe234



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwe234/pseuds/manwe234
Summary: Mężczyźni z rodu Taurin znani są z swej waleczności i niejednokrotnie z mądrości. Mało kto jednak wie że są też jednym z najlepszych kochanków w Westeros.





	Niedźwiedzie Taurinów

**Rozdział 1**

_**Morifin/Dalia** _

Książę spoglądał przez wąskie okno w swej komnacie, patrząc na Wąskie Morze, obserwując kupieckie kogi płynące do Królewskiej Przystani, bądź Duskendale. Komnata książęca była urządzona okazale. Wielkiej łoże po prawej stronie przy ścianie, mały stolik obok okna i łóżka. Naprzeciwko stał duży regał z książkami oraz biurko, gdzie pisał listy. W ręku trzymał kielich z miodem pitnym, popijając go co chwilę. Wtem dało się słyszeć głośne pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść-rzucił niedbale.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła wysoka, smukła kobieta.  


End file.
